What If?
by MadelynPai
Summary: I am so weird, but lately I have been thinking what if? What if Lucky and Liz were just truly unhappy with each other while married after the shooting that killed Lucky’s partner? And what if Maxies crush reasserted itself?


One Shot

I am so weird, but lately I have been thinking what if? What if Lucky and Liz were just truly unhappy with each other while married after the shooting that killed Lucky's partner? And what if Maxies crush reasserted itself?

Sorry for the really long one shot, but here it is. I own none of the original story line. Disclaimers are annoying!

On with the story:

Liz had been a pain lately. She always went on and on about how the force was dangerous. Didn't she understand him at all? Lucky couldn't go back to not having a skill outside of sometimes carpenter and sometimes photographer. Photography reminded him too much of his mom and carpentry was just busy work that was seasonal.

_Not to mention what she is truly mad at in regards to the whole situation with Jesse and me being shot._ It was Maxie of course. The younger woman was devastated. Actually she was beyond devastated. Mac had her watched constantly by friends of the family for a few weeks after Jesse died to keep her from killing herself. Maxie had "not been hungry" for all four weeks following Jesse's death. Lucky had went there himself one night after recovering while Liz disapproved.

He had heard things from Lulu about how bad it was getting with Maxie. Lulu was worried. Even though the two disliked each other greatly due to fighting over the limelight in town left over when Carly wasn't paying attention, they actually didn't wish the other death or illness of any kind. Just a weird kind of social apocalypse. It was a teenage girl thing he had been told by Carly.

When he knocked on the door it was Georgie who answered. Dillion Quartermaine was complaining that this was the seventh date she had had to cancel on to take care of Maxie. "Hey Lucky." Georgie said.

"I wasn't sure if I could come, but Lulu told me about Maxie. There are a few things I need to say to her. Not only to help her hopefully, but because Jesse asked me too."

"You know your welcome. No one blames you Lucky. You took a bullet for Jesse trying to keep him alive because you knew he was the rookie out of the two of you. He lived longer in the coma because of you. Maxie has been grateful she at least got to say goodbye, but we can't get her past that part."

"Maybe you and Dillion should go out."

"But"

"Georgie, this is going to take the two of us a few hours at least. I am going to force feed her if I have to because I promised while he was barely conscious that I would make her live through this. I promised, and you need to keep living too. Dillion is a part of that for you. I've got Maxie and Mac knew I was coming around while he was at work. We'll be fine and if we're not my aunt is only a house away."

"Okay, but call me if anything changes to drastically. Crying is normal right now."

"For all of us." Lucky agreed with a small grin.

He went up the stairs and knocked on Maxie's door. "Maxie" He called softly.

"It's open." Maxie said.

He entered the room to see her in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt of Jesses'. Her room was blue and green mixed. It suited her.

"My dad took the lock off of the door. Apparently I am not able to stay by myself, which is why you're here I am sure."

"I am here to see you. Things happened during it. Things you need to know." Lucky said softly.

"I know what happened. Shooting began you stepped in front of him and took a bullet. The man kept shooting and Jesse took a bullet to the heart and died. I know what happened Lucky." Maxie said sharply as tears fell down her face.

"That isn't everything." He sat beside her gently on the bed and handed her Kleenex.

"What else matters?"

"He was awake for a little while after the shot. He couldn't feel anything from the shock, but he knew that he was leaving. I remember pieces of it. He made me promise him I would make sure you were happy again and that you would move through everything. He told me to tell you…" Lucky speaking softly stumbled sucking in."To tell you he loved you"

Silence stretched on as Maxie leaned against his shoulder and shook hard. Lucky softly held her in his arms slowly letting her release some of the pain. _She's too thin. I can feel every bone in her back. _He thought terrified about what he could do to stop this. To stop her from starving herself to death.

"He wouldn't want this for you. Jesse wouldn't want this for anyone."

"It's not up to him anymore."

"But it is up to me." Lucky said sharply. "I promised him and quite frankly I don't care if I have to force feed you Maxie. You're better than this. You have a stronger attitude than this. You lived through two heart surgeries, a virus, complications, ods, everything. Why now?" Lucky barked.

"Because he made everything else worth it. I was waiting for him. Carly and Jason, you and Liz, Nikolas and Emily, everyone had that person. That person that made everything okay, but mine is gone Lucky. My person's not coming back. Lulu and my whatever doesn't matter, nothing matters." Maxie shouted hysterically. "My mom didn't even come to the funeral, his mom spoke more to me in one day then I have heard from my own mother in two years. I don't want to hurt Mac anymore, but I can't live through this. That isn't possible. I can't watch my sister get married to Dillion and know that we'll never have that. Jesse and I will never have kids, never own a house, live our lives together. There are so many things that we can't do, that we'll never have done. I wanted those things. I've wanted a lot of things and it never works out. I got Mac, but I wanted Frisco even not knowing him. Do you see now?" She asked sobbing.

He held her tightly against his chest. Rocking her until her breathing got under control and her tears slowed down. "I see that, and I always have Maxie, but you never gave up before. I won't let you now, because there is always more waiting for you. Sometimes you lose everything you had faith in or hoped for before you find that next thing, but giving up like this means you don't want to see what is next. You've always been curious. It's what attracts everyone to you. It attracted Jesse, Mac, my entire family, everyone you know. You give that up Maxie and you're not you anymore. You and I are just waiting for the next thing. But if you stay like this you'll miss it and Jesse never wants that for you."

"You can't promise me it will happen." She accused.

"No, but we'll compromise."

"How?"

"Six months. For six months you'll live as best as you can as you. The you that eats and laughs, and sometimes even decide to be a smart ass to my little sister. In six months something will happen and you'll see it. If you decide it's not enough I'll let you do what you see fit."

"How do I know you'll keep your end?"

"Nothing made me come to you now Maxie. Only a promise to Jesse. I'll have done the best I could have in six months for him. And then it will be up to you."

"Okay."

"Okay. We're starting with soup right now at Kelly's. No arguments."

"People will stare and want to give me condolences. I hate condolences. I Hate them so much."

"We're going anyway. You're alive for six more months that's the deal. Not only that it is hard to avoid a place you still work at. Bobbies been saving you a part-time piece still."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It still took some coaxing, but Lucky got her to eat with him. Bobbie was careful not to mention anything. She treated Maxie like she was on a vacation and filled her in on little things while she served the chicken soup. They got a few looks and Mac stopped in for coffee. He quietly smoothed her hair. His eyes telling Lucky everything about how worried the older man was that he was losing her.

That's how it began with soup at Kellys. Slowly everyone nudged and pushed her back into life, and Lucky would visit twice a week with her. They would catch a movie or grab coffee. Liz decided she couldn't handle the police officer lifestyle and asked for a divorce. Maxie refused to let him hide away. Her exact words were, "You made me do it and now I am making you."

It was going on three months into the six month agreement when Mac realized that Lucky and Maxie were seeing each other on average of about six times a week. Maxie was smiling again and she was happy at times without any sadness at all. The older man knew that neither of the younger couple realized that they were indeed a couple. When he mentioned it to Bobbie, she just laughed at him for only realizing it now.

Maxie probably wouldn't have noticed it either if Georgie hadn't pointed it out due to being worried that Maxie was trying to replace Jesse with Lucky. _Of course my sister just had to point it out right before I meet with Lucky at the park. What if I am replacing him? I don't think I am, but what does that say about me? _Her mind raced in a thousand different directions. "A penny for you thoughts." Lucky said.

Maxie jumped. "I…you…We can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Lucky asked truly confused.

"We're seeing each other."

He stared at her blankly.

"Everyone thinks we're dating Lucky."

"But we know we aren't."

"I can't replace Jesse with you."

"I didn't think you were."

"I didn't either, but now I don't know." Maxie cried out.

"Who said it?"

"Georgie."

"Ahh. And she would know what about getting over a relationship being that her and Dillion have been together since birth practically?"

"Okay, okay point made. But Jesse…"

"Would want you to be happy. We hang out so much, because we share a lot in common including Jesse. It makes sense to you and me it doesn't have to to anyone else. Remember how you explained about everyone having a person. Do you really think Jason tries to explain his and Carlys thing to the Quartermaines or do you think he pretty much ignores every comment they make knowing that the two of them are fine?"

"Are you kidding that man has flipping some one off without using the finger down to an art form."

Lucky laughed and said. "Yeah, being a cop I've been on the receiving end a few times."

She grinned and they decided to ignore everyone else's weirdness. The two of them were about seven years apart. Far too big of an age difference in their minds to share a relationship.

Throughout the next two months they were seeing a lot more of each other and Maxie knew that whatever was between them was becoming more. Especially when the Spencer women began taking her under their care. Teaching her to pick locks and the best way to eavesdrop without getting caught in Carly's case. Bobbie was attempting to teach her how to cook. Lulu stopped trading as many verbal spares as the two were used to. It was kind of like a parallel universe honestly.

Liz was suddenly bitingly cold to her when she was on shift at Kelly's. It didn't make sense. Carly accidentally walked into the middle of one of such sessions.

"The coffee is cold Maxie. I know your heads not in your job, but you could try a little harder at least for Bobbie's sake since she has to put up with all of the whispers about how disgusting your little thing with Lucky is." Liz spat at the younger girl.

"Really my mom hasn't complained about anything to me or Lucas. She just commented on how nice it was to hear that Lucky was getting over that cold-hearted bitch." Carly said silkily.

Maxie knew it was about to escalate. That was one thing everyone had warned her about including one usually silent Jason Morgan. "Look it's not a big deal I'll just remake the coffee." She said trying to defuse the situation.

Carly knew what she was doing, but she also knew that someone needed to scare Liz away otherwise the little righteous pixie would never leave Maxie alone. "Are you kidding just reinforce the cup. Didn't you get the memo. Liz changed addresses according to those who didn't realize she already lived in the seventh ring of hell."

"You should know since you run it." Liz shot back.

"That's right. I am queen bitch wherever the fuck I go and don't you forget it Lizabitch."

Liz stormed out. Maxie tried to hold the laughter in, but it was hard. Carly always was talented at slamming people where their insecurities lived. "How do you do that?" Maxie gasped as she began to laugh.

"Just pay attention, darlin you'll pick it up in no time." Carly promised with a grin and a wink.

"Your not causing problems are you daughter of mine?" Mike asked affectionately.

"Wouldn't dream of causing a problem." Carly said with utmost innocence.

Mike just grinned. He missed having Carly as his daughter-in-law but all in all he had always considered her a second daughter in life despite his son's poor decisions. He was glad to see Maxie being accepted by the Spencers.

After five months Georgie decided it was time to write the letter to her mom. It was the younger sister who had always kept hope that Felicia would come back.

Dear Mom,

It's Georgie. I hope whatever is going on in Texas is going well for you. I have news from Port Charles. It has been five months since Jesse died and even though we were all very upset that you didn't come. Things turned out okay in the end.

I am seeing someone new. His name is Spinelli and he is very sweet. He is a gentleman, although Jason Morgan technically has some financial control over him. Apparently Jason decided to pay for his education and lets him live with him due to the craziness that was going on with Alcazar and the computer chip. Dillion left after we broke up to pursue film school and I think he'll be happy. I know I am now.

Maxie refuses to write you. But I think you should know that she is happy again. Not perfectly happy, but she's getting there. Her and Lucky Spencer are having a go of it and even with the age difference their bringing out the best in each other. There has been a lot going on with Maxie this year but overall I think that her marrying Lucky is going to be for the best. Lucky's asking her in a few weeks. I know she'll say yes. She's been gaga over him since we were in puberty and she sees the similarities between Mac, Jesse and him as well as the differences. He's a good man and I'll be glad to call him my brother.

Maxie is finishing up her degree in design throughout this coming quarter. She's really gotten responsible. Working her multiple jobs now and finding time to volunteer. Jesse really made her look at her life and see what's important. I know you won't be in Port Charles for any graduations or even Maxie's wedding six months from now, but some part of me wishes you could see her accomplishments especially after we almost lost her after Jesse.

I guess what I am really saying is goodbye. You gave us the only stability you were capable of by giving us Mac. He is really our only parent. I am ending contact with you, because I have to live my life now. Particularly the one that will make me happy and that one has never really included you. I wish you the best in life and Frisco wherever the two of you are. Don't worry about us if you are or do. We'll be fine, we have the Spencers, Mac, even Jason Morgan looking out for us.

Love,

Georgie


End file.
